A Merry Quirky Christmess and a Strange New Year
by AveryScarlet
Summary: Originally meant to be a time spent alone, Honami Yanagi is suddenly joined by the last person she'd be alone with on the first day of Christmas. As if things weren't going to be as complicated as they already are. Shouto/OC (or Todoroki/OC)


** Happy new year everyone! I wasn't able to update anything last month, but I will make up for it with this! Enjoy!**

* * *

**~A Merry Quirky Christmess and a Strange New Year~**

"Have a nice holiday!" Izuku shouts.

"You too!" I answer back before he leaves the classroom with Uraraka and Iida.

Because I was scheduled to be the last to clean the classroom, I was the last one in the classroom. The first thing I have to do is clean the whiteboard, which is an easy menial task by itself. By the longer I wiped, the more I began to take notice of the silence in the room. It was a little lonely, but I didn't mind it, everyone's on their way to go home for the first time in months. After the incident related to Bakugo and All Might's sudden retirement, many parents were worried about their children's safety. To be honest, I didn't blame them. If my children were constantly placed in the face of danger, I wouldn't want them to return either.

But that's something we all knew wouldn't be an easy road. Being a hero is something we all dreamed of since we were little. For that chance to be suddenly taken away from us, it's like telling us not to use our quirks the way we want to. To my relief, everyone's parents agreed at the idea of having them stay in a dorm. I was a bit wary of Izuku's mother, she was crying profusely when she came to visit him in the hospital after out confrontation with Hero Killer Stain. I can just imagine how relieved she'll be to see her son. And I'm sure she's not the only parent that's relieved to have their child back, even if it's for the holidays.

'Me?' My hands slowed as I turn my head to look at the window and stare at my distorted reflection. 'I don't have anyone at home waiting for me.'

Because of that thought, memories of that day began to flood my mind. From the last time I ever saw my parents smiling to the last, I saw their faces before they were buried. Horrified at the sudden resurfacing of memories, I slapped both cheeks with my hands.

'Stop it! Now isn't the time for self-pity!' my thoughts scream.

That's right! Even though I'll be alone in the dorm for the first time in months, that doesn't mean I'll spend the rest of the days sulking. Besides, I've always wanted some alone time. Being with my classmates every day is nice an' all, but a little alone time (besides my room) would be a nice change for once. With that thought in mind, I began to smile and hurried cleaning up the whiteboard then move to properly arrange the seats. As I was doing this, I felt a sudden chill around my body.

"Shoot…" I glance over at my desk as I rub my hands together. "I forgot to bring my muffler and gloves... Out of all days!" I slap my hands over my face and I let out a loud groan.

My quirk, Furnace, has been a problem for me since birth. Although I inherited it from my mother's side of the family, I ended up being the unfortunate one to experience a severe drawback. Heat is my constant companion. The flames I produce use my internal heat as a constant source of fuel, and because of that, my temperature drops faster than normal even when not in use. It was amazing at first, a quirk almost as similar and powerful as Endeavor's. That was something I was happy to hear when I was in elementary. Now, not so much. But I've learned to get past that. In all honesty, I don't mind it as I used to. I don't blame Endeavor for what happened.

And I don't blame anyone. Things just led up to another and I ended up where I am today. But if none of that happened, I probably wouldn't have persuaded my dreams of becoming a pro hero. I wouldn't have met my friends in class 1-A, excluding Mineta. As I was working, I paused when I felt the temperature suddenly change. Confused, I look up at the nearest air vent. The principal did warn us that the heater wouldn't be working properly today so those extremely sensitive to cold will have to take extra precautions today. That's what I did, but I still ended up forgetting the essentials. Still, how come the heater's working now?

I decided not to dwindle on it for too long and finished what I could. Gathering up my things, I worriedly glace at the window. There's so much snow today. The news didn't say there's a chance there'll be heavy snow, but I'm starting to think I'll be snowed in if I don't leave soon. Not wanting to be trapped in the school by myself, I ran out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me. Aizawa-sensei said there was no need for me to lock the classroom this time so I don't have to worry about anything else. I slowed my pace once I reached the stairs. There isn't much of a point to rush, it's the holidays. The last I can do now is figure out what my menu should be for the next few days.

My class would usually take turns in preparing the meals, but since I'm alone and no one will come to the dorm to deliver the ingredients, I have to budget my allowance. Wandering down the stairs, it was then I realized just how silent the school can be. All I could hear was the echoing of my footsteps. It's a little unnerving to not hear the usual chatter on every floor.

I shook my head. "C'mon! There's no time to be thinking like this! I have to hurry up before it snows too much!"

I jog over to my locker and started removing my school shoes. The second I open it, I was shocked to see a pile of envelopes fall out of it. Stunned, I look around to check one last time if there was anyone else, then I reached in and took a bundle of them in one hand. All of them were addressed to me. At least some weren't given to me by accident. Switching my shoes, my eyes were glued on the envelopes as I continued to skim over the names of the senders. All of them were from my class, though it was weird to see one that was partially scorched on one corner. I know exactly who it's from - I've known him since middle school so it's blatantly obvious, so the thought of him writing a letter to me ticked me off.

Resisting the urge to crumple it, shove it into my bag while I neatly place the rest inside. They all must have known that I'd be the only one to stay in the dorm for Christmas break.

'Oh well, everyone does have a home to go to. Mine's just a walk away!' I simply shrug at the thought.

Walking away from the shoe lockers and to the exit, I pause and look back at the school. I don't know why, but it feels like I'm being followed. Then again, it's normal to feel that way, especially after everything that's happened this year. The sudden attack on Hosu City by the Nomu - plus that incident with Stain - and then villains attacking us during our time in training camp, it would make sense for anyone to act cautiously these days. Still, I doubt they'd try and attack U.A. again so I just pushed the feeling aside and left the building. And as I expected, it was cold. There was some snow, but the news said it would happen overnight.

Shivering and hugging myself, I clutch the sling of my bag and jog towards the dorm. Once again, there was this warm air around my body, this time it was following me. Not wanting to develop sudden hypothermia, I ignore this feeling away as I got closer to the dorm's entrance. Just as I was about to open it, an arm moves past me and opens touches the handle before I could. I let out a gasp, finally realizing who the source of the heat was this entire time. Bringing a hand over my nervously beating heart, I turn my head to see none other than Todoroki.

I fought back the urge to blush as I ask, "Did you forget something?"

"Yes," he answers. But what he said next baffled me, "You, Honami Yanagi."

"Eh?"

Unable to comprehend what he just said, Todoroki grabs my hand and pulls me along with him. Completely red in the face after reality finally set in, I use my free hand to cover my face as he continues to drag me. I know I've had a crush on him for some time, but we've hardly spoken. Especially after that one incident before the sports festival.

_Todoroki coldly looks down at me. "You're never going to be a hero."_

_I just remained on the ground, stunned to hear him say that. It had been years since I've heard anyone say that to me. However, unlike back then, I'm not going to cry. As much as it hurts that the person I've looked up to said the same thing my dad told me, I won't show it. Before he could turn away, I stood up and straightened my entire body. _

_"I WILL BECOME A HERO!" I yell. Those that were the closest listened as I continued, "I know that because of my drawback, I may never become as strong as All Might or Endeavor. But I won't give up!" I held a fist at him. "Because that's what a hero does. They keep pushing forward! They become strong for the sake of protecting those that can't protect themselves!"_

_My heart clenches the longer I stared into his cold gaze. Unfazed at my sudden defiance, he turns so his back was completely turned to face me. As if it took all of my energy to remain standing, I slump my side against the wall. I continued to stare at his back as my eyes begin to water. _

We didn't talk about that encounter. The change was apparent after his fight with Izuku, but I could never bring myself to talk to him. I felt so stupid for saying such things to him. When I collapsed after my fight against Toma, it felt like I just proved his point, that I wasn't as capable of becoming a Pro Hero as I told him I was. So it took me some time to notice his change. But for it to lead up to this? For him to suddenly appear behind my back and drag me inside? What sort of holiday mess did I end up mixed in? I was abruptly taken out of my train of thought when we arrived at his door. I felt a large bump against my chest. He can't be serious, right?

Bringing a girl to his room is out of character. The second I found myself in his Japanese-styled room, I was on my knees, sitting right across from Todoroki, who sat on his bed with his arms crossed. Do not ask me how we ended up in this position. All I remember is the Half-Cold, Half-Hot user letting go on my hand, grabs both of my shoulders, and then gently pushes me down until I was on my knees. The way he was looking at me, it felt like he was getting ready to interrogate. What he's going to interrogate me about? I have absolutely no idea, and I don't want to know because any moment now, I'm going to end up being heartbroken by the time I get out of this room.

The remaining feelings I have for him now are already hanging by a thread! The longer he stares down at me in silence, the more I felt myself shrinking under his intense gaze.

Finally, he speaks up. The thing that caught me by complete surprise was when he said this. "Do you want to spend Christmas together?"

I felt something small hit the top of my head. That was a bit anti-climatic. I was honestly expecting a much more serious conversation, not this.

"Are you feeling alright, Todoroki?" I ask apprehensively as I uncomfortably on the floor. "You're not usually... talkative. Especially towards me."

"I'm always been talkative."

"Hoh? Then I must have been asleep whenever you are," I deadpan. This has to be some kind of sick joke.

However, the fact he didn't rebuke does mean he's being serious. That alone made me stare back at him with a dumbfounded expression. His face remained neutral, but for some odd reason, it almost looked like his features were somewhat softer. Compared to how he usually looked at me, I guess there is considered an improvement. If he's gone this far to talk to me, maybe I should give him a chance. I have been meaning to talk to him as well.

"So..." we both trail.

There's just one issue, we don't know where to start.

'Arrgh! Why is it so hard to talk to him!?" my inner self cries out. 'You've been classmates for months! It shouldn't be this hard!'

"Midoriya's been telling me you've recently reached your goal in passing your previous limit," Todoroki finally spoke up.

"Huh?! Oh, yeah... I have," I said, fumbling a bit with my words. I was not expecting him to say that. "So, you guys are friends now?" I ask after picking up on this.

"In a way, he's been asking me a few things about how my quirk works."

'A few things' isn't exactly as short as anyone that personally knows the boy would believe his statement to be. One question for Izuku is more like a one-sentence paragraph. It's kinda why some people back in middle school picked on him besides being the only 'quirkless' student in the school. Until now I don't believe he got his quirk at a late age, I should know since I was late when mine developed. I was around nine when it finally manifested, and those years were absolute torture in trying to master it during such a late stage in my life.

Although they said it can happen, but it's also rare.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you," Todoroki said, a grim expression crossing his face. "Yanagi... is it true that your father was quirkless?"

I cock a brow but still answer, "Yeah, he was part of the police force for a few years."

"And he supposedly passed away, right?"

I did not like where this conversation was going. Just about a minute ago, he was trying to strike up a normal conversation. Now he's bringing up family? I made it blatantly obvious to everyone that I want to avoid that topic at all times. Could it be because Christmas and New Year is the time of the year where you spend your time with friends and/or family, but should be an instant reason to talk about such a sensitive topic? Most especially my dad. No one, for some strange apparent reason, has no clue what his name was besides being that one special cop. What could be so special about him for him - Todoroki of all people - to just randomly bring it up?

Hell, Todoroki himself doesn't like his father, and he's made it pretty clear that topics related to 'father's should be avoided at all times. Unless that was BEFORE his change after the sports festival. Either way, whatever he has to say to me, I'll listen. He went out of his way to be at school rather than visit his family. I thought I was prepared for whatever he wanted to say, but I was wrong.

"Would you like to see him?" questions the boy.

It was an immediate reaction; my entire body went numb, my eyes were so wide that I'm sure, and my heart... It felt like it broke into a million pieces. One look into Todoroki's eyes and I could tell he sensed how deeply his question upset me. And it was blatantly obvious that he didn't understand why, but I didn't care. I know I shouldn't take my anger out on him so there's only one thing I can do. Before he could do or say anything to me, I shot my arm and pointed towards the door.

"Get out!" I bellow as I bow my head.

"Yanagi-"

"Don't." I raise my hand to stop him, already feeling some of my blood boil with anger. "I don't know what it is you're planning, but I don't want any part of it. I've kept my distance just like you wanted. Maybe..." I fought back the tears as I choked, "Maybe it should stay that way..."

"I never meant-"

"Just stop it!" I regain my voice - which I didn't know I had lost - to vent my emotions. "I wanted some time alone! Being around people is tiring, and I was happy at the idea of spending the holidays by myself! If you wanted to ruin that, then congratulations!" I stood up and dramatically raised my arms. "You've accomplished your goal!"

I didn't even bother anymore. I was planning on kicking him out and taking my time to cool my head, but I needed to get out. Fast. As long as he's in the same building as me, I can't calm down, I can't bring myself to think that everything will be fine because it can't. There is no way I was going to stay anywhere near that guy! In tears, I run towards the door and left. Just as I reached the end of the hall, I was surprised when I saw several faces appear from around the corner. I skid to a stop before I accidentally collided with them.

"Guys!?" I gasp.

Uraraka's face lit up upon seeing me. "Oh! Yanagi! Great timing! We were just about to-!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go! I'm glad to see you all again, but I won't get your way of preparing for your departure," I hurriedly excused myself as I walk past them.

I don't know how many had come back to the dorm. I just wanted to get out of here pronto.

* * *

"Todoroki-kun! What did you say to her?!"

"I'm sorry Midoriya... I didn't think I'd upset her like that."

"Just as much... you did treat her like garbage after we demonstrated our quirks during that fake physical exam."

"You didn't have to put it like that Kirishima!"

"I'm just saying! If you wanted someone to keep her company and be discreet about it, then it should have been either you or Bakugo! You three went to the same middle school."

". . . . . Our dorm would be demolished if they were in the same room together by themselves for more than an entire hour."

"ANYWAY, what now? Yanagi's run out of the building and-"

"SHE'S RUN OUT OF THE BUILDING!"

* * *

I made a mistake. It's my entire fault, but I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. However, the second I finally stopped to take a short breather, I found myself in front of a park. It was a surprise how the cold hadn't affected while I was running. Adrenaline? Maybe. But right now there's one huge issue about this whole thing, I'm going to die of hypothermia.

'Okay, dying is a bit over the top but...' I sneeze as I hug myself and shiver under the cold air. "It's too cold!" I shout at the top of my lungs.

I left my bag in Todoroki's room since I placed it down when he had me sit. Meaning my cellphone, wallet, and every one of my essentials that could have helped me is there. My school jacket is keeping my somewhat warm, but this skirt... it'll be the end of me. While trying to maintain some warmth by not moving too much, I look around the area to see if there were any places I could hold up in until I can contact someone I know to pick me up. Nothing. Most of the shops across the street were closed, and people had already gone home to prepare for tonight's festivities with their family, or if they're one of those people, by themselves.

Which was what I thought I was going to do until Todoroki decided to change his plans at the last minute. I was so sure he'd be one of those to go home to his family. Either way, I'm not going to let what happened to ruin my Christmas spirit. Right now, I just have to get out of the cold and try to contact someone or catch a ride back to the dorms. Though with the city appearing like some sort of ghost town, I'm starting to think my chances of getting through this without collapsing are slim. I let out several hot breathes as I will my legs to move forward, but when I moved one leg, my knees refused to bend. It was like I was using wood stilts rather than my lower extremities.

The longer I continued to 'walk', the harder it was to control my breathing. There were some instances where I accidentally breathed out some fire. Usually, I would stop myself - since it's embarrassing that it's a thing for me - but I can't help it this time. Regulating my heat with the temperature this low, I'm surprised icicles haven't formed on some part of my body by now. Though it does make me wonder.

"Does Todoroki always go through this...?" I wonder out loud. Realizing what I just said, I slapped my cheeks with both hands. "Idiot! Don't bring him up! We're only similar because you both have a fire-based quirk," I angrily told myself.

That's all we have in common, or half in Todoroki's case. But despite that, I still can't help but feel curious. He relied on his Ice Quirk for so long, and even I could tell from the recordings from his fight with Izuku that his prolonged use was a problem. He needed both sides, and that's what he did. I don't have anything to help control my condition. Speaking of which, it was getting even harder to move. I was barely a few feet away from the park when I started to feel my body lost most of its heat. I could see some frost appearing around my hands.

"Excuse me!" I yelp in surprise when an arm suddenly grabs my shoulder. "Are you alright?" I look over my shoulder to find a man standing right behind me. He wore a dark green hoodie, under underneath he had somewhat long dark hair which obscured some part of his face. I could barely make out his green eyes from under all that hair. For someone older than me, he appeared a bit timid. Still, I was more than happy to see that someone was here to help.

"Yeah... Now that you're here," I said with a relieved smile.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! I was thinking I was going to freeze to death or something! You're my hero!"

He seemed over the moon to hear this. Guess I flattered him a bit too much - but he truly is my hero. If he didn't show up, I have no idea how much longer I would have lasted. The man offers to escort me to the closest shop, which I eagerly agreed to. Stranger or not, as long as I can find a place where I can warm up then I'll follow him anywhere. At least when we get there, if he tries to do anything, I can roast him - or give him a small burn - once I recovered some heat. As we continued walking, I did find his demeanor somewhat offputting. I just can't put my finger as to what it is. From his looks alone, some things could easily be misinterpreted as unsettling.

Still, he appeared somewhat harmless and was very generous, albeit in a creepy manner. I maintained my distance after I caught him staring at me. I do appreciate his help, but I'd appreciate it if he didn't stare at me so much. We didn't talk for a bit. I was hoping we'd bump into at least a policeman, but the farther we went, the more I realized just how empty the city was today. Did I miss something in today's forecast? There wasn't any snow today. Maybe there's supposed to be an unexpected heavy snowfall? That's the only reason I could think of as to why we haven't encountered a single soul.

Then I finally noticed something. I focus my eyes on the ground and noticed several things. The man didn't seem to notice but I did. There was a crushed soda can on the ground about a few feet from where we were. And without his notice, I saw it was kicked towards the road by an unknown force. I tried to pretend I hadn't noticed anything and continued to follow him.

"What's it like to be in the U.A.?" he asks in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"It's... as expected," I nervously answered.

"I've always wanted to go there... But my quirk was sadly not meant to save others. I can't become a hero if I'm unable to save others." The way he said that it almost sounded as if he was about to cry.

I pause now and then when I told him. "People are just born different. It depends on how you used your quirk is what's important. That's... why some of us chose to become heroes. We use our quirks to either benefit others or ourselves."

"Well, there is one thing it can do," he abruptly said, causing me to stop to look up at him.

When I did, he suddenly grabs my face, forcing me to remain still as he leans past my head and does the unexpected. My eyes widen as I felt a sudden stabbing pain on my neck. When he pulls his head back, I was horrified to see the blood around his lips. Opening his mouth as he smiles, he reveals his partially sharpened teeth.

"I can paralyze whoever I bite. Isn't that neat?" I shudder in disgust when he slides his hand over my back. "My friend wants to meet you soon. He's putting a lot of effort so that no one will interrupt us. Isn't that okay?" The man leans once again so he could breathe directly in my face.

"I am your hero," the man whispers.

I was mortified. Dread twisted in my gut ashen I attempted to move. Just as he had said, much to my horror, I couldn't move, rendering me in a vulnerable position. I wanted to scream, shout, anything to could out of my mouth, but it seems like his quirk not only affects movements but also my vocal cords. My head began to beat rapidly against my chest. Fear was taking hold of all my senses, rendering me unable to rationally think of a way out of this. A million scenarios were racing through my head, but it all came down to one conclusion; I'm going to die. I may never become the hero I've been training so hard to become.

Even if I was warm enough to fight back, he'd just bite me again. I don't even know who he's working with. Better yet, I don't even know WHY he was doing something like this. The fact he approached me so casually earlier- Does that mean this isn't his first time? Although paralyzed in place, my body began to quake all over. I could feel my head pounding hard against my chest as I am forced to watch him get closer to my body. He moves to carry, but before he could touch me, I found myself being pulled back as a trail of ice runs past me and hits the man. My body was still affected by the quirk, so I couldn't stop myself from falling against whoever had pulled me away.

I didn't know what I could do. I didn't even know what this man wanted from me. I do know this, my life may likely end here. My breath hitches when I see him move to carry my frozen form, but before he could touch me, I found myself being pulled back as a trail of ice runs past me and hits the man. My body was still affected by the quirk, so I could stop myself from falling against whoever had pulled me away. I didn't know what I could do. I didn't even know what this man wanted from me. But as I watched him, I noticed there was some hesitation in his movements.

He seemed to retain some respect towards me; such as his constant avoidance in making any contact with my privates, and he kept apologizing. Whether it was directed at me or himself I cannot tell, but what I can tell is that he doesn't want to do this. And the fact that I couldn't move or say anything to him, I feel like a complete and utter failure. He doesn't know it but he wants to be saved, he wants someone to stop him. However, I can't do that. I'm stuck in place, helplessly watching as this man forces himself to continue with his heinous deed. I want to help him. I want to save him from himself because I can tell doing these this slowly destroying him bit by bit.

He somehow senses my eyes and looks back at me with a crossed expression.

"What are you looking at...?" he mutters, his face eerily calm. I gasp when he roughly grabs my face. His previously calm features were twisted into outrage. "Are you looking down at me!? How dare you!" My heart lept into my through as I stare into his crazed green eyes. "You hero students think you're so much better than those that couldn't make it. I can't show it, but it pisses me off." I felt my arm being crushed as his rough hand tightens its grip.

"S-Stop..." My voice was cracking, but I was somehow able to let out that one word.

"That's a surprise," he responds, somewhat perplexed to hear me speak. "Didn't think anyone could be able to force themselves to speak. But since you can talk-" He peers closer to my face. "Tell me, why should I stop? Is it because this is wrong?" Shutting my eyes from the sudden pain, I wince and let out a small whimper as the man suddenly grabs my throat. "Or is it because you're afraid this is where your normal life ends?"

"No..." I croaked. I open one eye and stare back at him with an unwavering stare. "I'm only... saying this-" I pause, struggling to control my voice. I force out a reassuring lopsided smile as I told him, "Because I don't want you to.. do something you, yourself don't want to do..."

The air around him suddenly changed. His murderous aura caused me to stare at him in fear. He's going to snap. And I'm his only outlet for him to vent his frustrations. Still, that doesn't stop me from staring into his eyes. I could tell now that his words masked his own fear, the fear of what will happen once he's lost himself. He's almost past the breaking point. My eyes soften before I close my eyes, accepting my fate. His breathing was shaky before he lets out an angered cry. If this is where I die, then I hope someone will be able to save him. Before he could tighten his hold around my neck, I found myself being pulled back as a trail of ice runs past me and hits the man.

My body was still affected by his quirk, so I could stop myself from falling against whoever had pulled me away. I didn't know what I could do. I didn't even know what this man wanted from me.

"Looks like we came just in the nick of time," a familiar voice spoke. I gasp upon realizing who the owner of the voice was.

The illusion suddenly disappears. While minor, people began to appear one by one, including my classmates and my unexpected rescuer. Todoroki holds one arm around me while aiming the other at my assailant. My eyelids started to become heavy as my consciousness began to slip. Somehow, I was somewhat able to keep myself awake long enough to watch the events unfold.

"You're really bold in attacking a U.A. student," Todoroki spoke in an uncharacteristic menacing voice. I could only see the side of his face as he continues, "Especially since this girl belongs to me."

Screeching in fear at whatever expression the boy wore, the man attempts to escape but is swiftly caught my Izuku, who jumped on him while covered in some green lightening. Bakugo just kicked the man in the balls after having enough of watching the man squirm under Izuku's hold. Iida proceeds to call the authorities while the others surround us.

"Yanagi-san, are you okay!?" Uraraka asks as she gently touches my cheek. I close my eyes and instinctively press my face against it, happy just to feel some warmth on my face.

"Here!" Momo immediately creates a thermal blanket after rolling up her shirt. She quickly hands it to Todoroki as she instructs, "Wrap this around you both and generate as much heat as possible."

"How is she?!" I hear Izuku shout. I open my eyes to see him jog over to where we were as Todoroki wraps the blanket around the two of us. I wondered at first where the sweaty idiot was at until I spotted him repeatedly stepping one something. I can only assume it's my attempted captor since Kirishima is just standing next to him, angrily glaring downwards. It's a surprise just how much Bakago cared. Either that, or he's taking his frustrations out on the man for simply being out in the cold. I could hear him yell 'DIE!' with each kick. I tried again to speak, and unlike earlier, I was able to make some sound. Todoroki immediately picked up on this.

"Looks like it's an effect of her quirk," he states out loud. I force my head to nod, confirming his suspicions.

"The police are on their way," Iida informs us after hanging up. "They instructed that we head back to our homes as soon as they arrive. They'll be the ones to restrain him. So for now, we don't go anywhere near him."

"That's not necessary!" I hear Mineta shout. Izuku moves so I could see him proudly standing over the badly beaten (Control much, Bakago?) man and has used his Sticky balls to pin him to the ground. He puffs his chest out and declares, "I've caught the villain, now the lady's will love me even more!"

If I could, I would facepalm right now. Thankfully, Jirou went over and poked both of his eyes with her ear jackets. I felt Todoroki's arm tighten around me after the man was left alone. All I could do is wordlessly watch as he and the others carry me away once police sirens were heard in the distance. It was sad to see the man just give up as the police cuff his hands and attempt to pull him back to his feet. My eyelids began to feel heavy as I further carried away. Before I completely shut my eyes, the man looks back at me one last time and smiles. He seemed to have said something, but my eyes closed before I could properly make out what he was saying.

* * *

My body just wouldn't move. Even after the effects wore off, I was so drained that I didn't even react when several heat packs where placed on some parts of my body. I heard the girls come in first to check on me. I immediately recognized them because of the mixed scent of perfume and hearing Tsuyu's adorable frog-like noises. Jiro promised she'd lend me some of her CDs as soon as I wake up. This caused the rest of the girls to follow up by promising they'd allow me to borrow certain things they know I'm interested in. If I could speak, I would tell them there's no need and that I appreciate it.

Either way, I was internally flustered by this even after they left. The boys were next, though they came in smaller groups. Koda, Tokoyami didn't say much, I could tell they were just as worried as everyone else. Iida was with Mineta, Sero, and Denki since he knows two of them would need help to keep a particular eye on the little purple pervert.

Surprisingly, he didn't try to pull anything, though I did hear him quietly swear he'd... take care of my underwear. Yeah, I'm going to have a _long_ talk with that guy when we're alone. Kirishima told me how 'manly' I was for handling the cold so well and handling with ease. I wish I could tell him that wasn't the case, but I felt a little grateful for his words, he was confident in my abilities. And that's more than enough. Bakago came in by himself. It was mostly yelling, as expected from the guy who called me a 'crap lighter' when we first met. Though there was some kindness hidden behind some of his words when his tone changed to a serious one.

I (almost) considered apologizing to him later and start properly calling him by his regular name, that is until he swore he'd beat me up the second I open one eye. I swear, someday soon I might destroy his precious pride. Izuku arrived with - surprisingly - All Might. They both wanted to personally tell me who that man was that tried to kidnap me and who he was. Although All Might was a bit hesitant to relay this information to me, Izuku knew I'd want to know. He just wanted to make sure I won't do anything reckless; such as trying to find ways to save him even though others wouldn't think of doing.

Especially after threatening my life and with what he had planned to do with me. And that's where I was glad they chose to follow after me. According to All Might, I was supposed to be delivered to a large, unknown villain organization. The reasons were unknown even to my would-be kidnappers. They tried to get more information out of the two, but they were honest and didn't know why they wanted me or who it was that hired them. Once they cleared up several other things before leaving, Izuku wanted to tell me what the man said. It was a message to me, his final words before he was taken away.

I can almost hear his voice when Izuku said it - "Please forgive a nobody like me."

All I felt was remorse and shame. If only I had- No, there was no way I could know. There's no way anyone could have known the issues he faced. Quirkless people are ridiculed on a near-daily basis, and those that have are judged based on the type and power level. That's the kind of ideology my parents tried to fight against, why both tried to individually represent one side of their beliefs. After my mom was forced to retire as a pro hero, my dad tried his best to represent the Quirkless. So to see one so badly affected by society, it does make me wish I could have lived up to my parent's beliefs.

I know our relationship was strained at a certain point, but they made a very good point about society today. That's why I try my best to this day to practice their beliefs and employ them in my life. l I can do is wish that man the best and hope he'll change for the better. If not, I hope we never cross paths again, because when we do, I'll be ready. The minute the two left, that's when Bakugo came in. He was silent at first, only allowing his presence to be known when he held by hand with both of his. It was weird to feel both hot and cold on one hand, but it was because of those two sensations did I recognize who it was that decided to visit.

Todoroki did various unexpected today; first, he finally talks to me after months of completely avoiding any eye contact with me, then he comes to my aid at the last minute. Todoroki kept using his left side to keep me warm the entire time. When he had to let me go, and I'm embarrassed to admit this, I began to yearn for his warmth. To feel it again felt oddly soothing.

"I have a lot to apologize for," he spoke up. From how quiet his voice way, it sounds like he's trying to maintain some control over his emotions. I heard a creaking sound and felt the mattress underneath me partially shift. I knew that Todoroki had knelt on the bed to get closer to me as I felt a warm hand on one cheek and a cold hand on the other. "Honami..." I felt my heart nervously thump to hear him address me by my first name. "You've done nothing wrong to receive my animosity. I knew that but I still did so anyway. I thought I hated you because your quirk reminded me so much of my bastard father. But truthfully... It's because of how much you embraced your quirk, you accepted it as a part of you despite the pain it's caused your childhood."

Now I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue listening. I don't want to assume, but it sounds like he knows what I went through as a child. That shouldn't be possible! I took on my mother's family name for a reason. So to hear him say that I'm wondering if I was even able to hide any part of my true heritage. The only ones who know about my dad are my closest friends Izuku and (okay, maybe not that close of a friend) Bakago.

Todoroki openly admits his faults. "I guess you can say I was jealous of you. You'd probably laugh if I told you this after the things I said to you. But I can at least apologize when you wake up."

"You don't have to apologize..." Even I was surprised to hear my own voice. Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at Todoroki. I never realized how handsome he was until I got a closer look at him.

"Yanagi...?" he utters, his voice almost a whisper as he looks back at me in disbelief. "You're awake," he states, the corners of his lips lifting.

"Yeah..."

"Did you hear..." he trails in his sentence, which I immediately finish. "I heard everything."

A sly smile crosses my face. "So, you were jealous of me?"

"Yes," he answers with a neutral face.

"Never thought the great Shouto Todoroki would be jealous of a nobody like me," I mused as I reach up to touch the right side of his face. He automatically reaches up to gently grasp my hand. "So cold... do you feel this all the time?"

"Only on this side of my body." Taking my hand from his face, he switches its position to his warmer side. He spoke in a soothing voice, "The other is the one I'm sure you favor the most."

"No, I don't actually have a preference." I shook my head and placed my hand back to its previous place. "Hot or cold, both are a part of you. I don't have a right to judge you for your quirk, but I can in how you use it." My eyes were automatically drawn to the large red scar around his left blue eye. Todoroki must have noticed as had moved to touch it, a hint of sadness twinkling in his eyes.

I don't know what was the cause of his scar, no one does, but I don't want to bring it up. This is the first I've seen him open up, or maybe this is the first I've seen, and I don't want to ruin it by asking questions. I'm just glad to see he has changed for the better. To think at the beginning of spring he treated everyone as obstacles, now he's acting like a normal human being. Wordlessly, Todoroki gently cups his hands around my face. This caused me to drop my hands, making me feel slightly little uneasy about what he's planning to do. I tried to distance myself from almost everyone after my loss to Toga, but thanks to their efforts in cheering me up, I learned to accept my loss.

However, reconnecting with them was hard. The last person on my list was Todoroki. But because of our last encounter, I was too afraid to approach him. Izuku assured me he had changed after his fight against the boy, but I wasn't so sure. And because I avoided Todoroki for so long I didn't know how to act around him. I don't even know what he's going to say or do next. I'm not afraid of him, I'm just curious to see what he'll do next.

"Yanagi, would you like to-"

* * *

"KANPAI!" we all shout as we clang our glasses - courtesy of Momo - together. While others were quick to drink their juices in one gulp, others took their time in savoring their drink. I was one of the very few that chose not to drink on the spot. I never thought I'd spend my twelve days of Christmas with my friends, and I never thought the final day of the year would also be spent with their parents. I remember how my eyes nearly popped out when I woke up to find adults in the common area. When I saw them, I was worried that Endeavor might randomly drop by. Thankfully, it wasn't the case, it was actually Todoroki's older brother and sister.

Seeing them with him at the entrance almost gave me a heart attack, and the fact that I learned my middle school teacher and Todoroki are related didn't help. Although it was chaos at first, mainly because of the unexpected arrival of the adults, we somehow got everything ready for New Years'. It took a lot out of her, but Momo was able to create a table long enough to have all of us seated. I was silent at the table everyone began to laugh and chat away. I did join in every now and then, I even poked fun at Bakago with the other boys after he was 'reprimanded' by his mom for raising his voice. Not only did that just make him yell even louder, but it also caused her to slap her son's head just as hard.

I was now starting to see who he took after, and sadly, it wasn't the dad. When I was going to stand to get a refill, I was surprised to see a bottle already being poured into my cup.

"I'm glad to see you're doing fine, Nami-chan," Fuyumi-sensei said with a warm smile.

"Fuyumi-sensei..." I pout. "You know I don't go by that name anymore!"

She light-heartedly laughs as she sat down beside me. "Sorry! I still can't get used to the fact one of my former students is now a U.A. student."

"I still can't believe my former teacher is related to Endeavor and my classmate," I state.

"And I can't believe you're my brother's girlfriend," she shot back, though it was so unexpected I almost choked on my drink after I took a sip.

"We're not dating!" I yell only to make me recoil in my seat after gaining some eyes from the others. I lean closer and hastily whisper, "We're just friends... He asked if we could be last week..." She cocks a brow, obviously not buying it. "We are! Ask him yourself, you'll get the same answer."

"Alright," she said with a sly smile. That smile made me nervously sweet as she looks around to search for her younger brother. As sweet as she is, at times, her cunning side can be scary depending on the situation. And this is one of them. I tried to slide off my seat and under the table, but she grabs my arm without looking before I could. What's even scarier is the change of aura around her that went unnoticed by everyone except me. She finally spots him and, much to my horror, calls him over, "Shouto, can you come over here for a second!"

This causes me to try again and escape. She lets go, tricking me into believing I was free only for her to grab the back of my jacket as I fruitlessly flail my arms in front of me. "Is something wrong?" When I heard his voice, I froze in place and felt my soul flying out of my body.

"Ah, Shouto! Can I ask you something?" My head snaps to their direction and found her resting her closed hand against her cheek while innocently smiling at her brother.

"Alright," he thoughtlessly. This made me internally scream, 'No! Please don't!'

"Are you and Nami-chan..." I could hear my heart beating hard against my ear as she trails off, intentionally building up the anticipation. "Dating?" I heard people in the background simultaneously spew out their drinks. That just painfully confirmed just how many people had heard and were listening in to our conversation.

"Yes," Todoroki, much to my surprise and horror, answered within a millisecond. Everyone lets out a surprised yell.

I spot Izuku, who was staring at me with bludged eyes and nearly had his jaw dropped to the floor. I quickly shook my head, sending him a look that said 'that's not what he meant!' and silently begged him to help. Picking up on this, Izuku nervously spoke aloud, "Oh! You mean as friends, right!?" Oh how much I wanted to hug him right now. I crane my neck and send Todoroki a hopeful smile, praying that he'll clear it up before things get out of hand. That's what I was expecting he'll do. It was the absolute opposite.

With a neutral face, he shakes his head and casually answers, "No, I asked her several days ago."

This caused a definite uproar. Slipping off my seat, I sunk to the ground, red in the face as I aimlessly gazed up at the ceiling. I heard some of the boys whistling in the background and congratulating him while the girls were asking the same question 'WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!?'. And that's the same thing I want to ask, when did he ask me that? All he asked if I would like to spend Christmas with him and the entire class.

Kirishima laughs at Bakago, "Too bad for you Bakugo! Looks like you're also going to be in second place with dating!"

"Shut up! I'm never second in anything!" Bakago angrily snaps, creating some ignition sparks on his hands like usual.

"No, he's not going to be in second place," Denki spoke up. This caused the explosive to somewhat calm down, only for him to add, "He'll be dead last!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?"

"Kacchan, calm down!" Izuku tries to intervene it was too late. As explosive as his quirk, Bakago's temper got the best of him, attacking the two that dared make fun of his single status. This is ironic since the same went for them, but it was obvious how sure they were they'd get a date before the oh-so-confident Bakago. After Fuyumi left to stop the fight with the other adults, some of the girls helped up my feet and escorted me to the couch.

"That Todoroki... when I said distract everyone, I didn't mean this!" Uraraka fumes much to the confusion of some of the girls.

"Wait, so they're not!?" Hagakure exclaims, sounding somewhat disappointed.

Tsuyu tsked her friend, "Kero, that's what you get for constantly thinking of who would make a cute couple."

"I agree with Toru-chan!" Ashido chirps as she raises her hand. "Out of all the girls, it's either her or Yaomomo that's suited for Todoroki!"

"Excuse me!?" Momo and I shout, with her voice raised even higher as she didn't expect her name to be brought up. For me, I didn't expect to learn that the girl's are shipping their own classmates! Momo hugs herself, utterly flustered at becoming a sudden target of their teasing. Red in the face, I shout at the girls, "Just because all of us don't have love lives, that doesn't give you the right to become matchmakers for us and yourselves!"

Uraraka, just as embarrassed, cuts in, "C'mon, guys. We have to focus! Remember, we didn't agree to spend our holidays at the dorms just to spend Christmas and New Years together as a class!"

"Huh?" I watched as Jiro places a laptop on the coffee table. As she was setting things up, I was curious when the rest of our class began to join in. Todoroki was the last, taking a seat right next to me when Uraraka stood to help Jiro. No one noticed, but I was too baffled at his sudden presence to even say anything.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Bakago yells over my head. My patience already waning, I lift my hand and blast some fire directly under his face. "WHY YOU-" Pissed, he reaches to grab my shirt in preparation to retaliate, prompting Tokoyami and Iida to grab and restrain the boy before he could do anything.

"Bakugo-kun! Have some restraint for one during the holidays! Just because she attempted to scorch your face doesn't give you the right to attack someone who you insulted!" Iida reprimands as he does his usual hand gestures with his free hand.

"SHUT UP! LET ME AT HER- MMPH!" Before he could finish, a suddenly bold Sero decided to quickly tape his mouth. Sero apologizes as Bakugo shoots him a heated glare, "Sorry Bakugo... but we're a few minutes away from Midnight. You can keep your voice down for this one right?" That only increases the boy's silent rage but reluctantly gives in, while also seething as he marches to grab a separate chair. It was a little weird to see Bakago act so obedient, albeit reluctantly but he still did so without retaliating first.

"Alright, everyone! Before we start, I'd like to share something!" Kirishima stands up and moves to face all of us. "I know a lot of us planned to spend our days away from school-" Mineta abruptly cuts in, "I lost my hours of boob time for this!"

Jiro swiftly punishes him by inserting her ear jacks into both of his ears. She looks down at his in disgust after he collapsed to the ground in pain. "I know you're a disgusting human being and that response is expected... but there are just some things that you shouldn't say out loud."

All of us cross out arms and nod in agreement. I know there are different types of people in the world, but I'm just as amazed as everyone that someone like... him made it to the hero course. Still, it does amaze me just how many times he's impressed us, and that's a random occurrence. Kirishima coughs, slightly red in the face as he continues, "A-Anyway, all of us expected to present this to our dear classmate, Honami Yanagi, but it's fine! Plans never go the way we want, especially since not all of us are the best of talkers." For some reason, everyone's - excluding Bakago - eyes automatically fall on Todoroki.

I eye him curiously as the redhead continues. "As long as we get to show it before the new year starts, then it's never too late! Now then-" He slightly turns to the laptop and taps one key. "Let the show begin!" He immediately runs behind the couch with some of the others the second the video starts.

I lean towards Izuku on my right and whisper, "Um... what's going on?"

"Don't worry, just watch!"

"But-"

"Todoroki's the one that came up with this idea. He put a lot of thought into it before he got us all together to help..." I jerk my head back, staring back at him in disbelief then at the laptop screen. "I don't know how he found out, but he said this is the least he can do for you..."

_"Hellooooo! Is this working?" _I let out a small gasp as I hear a familiar voice resonate from the speakers. "Shoot... One sec!" Jiro walks around, plug in one ear jack into the laptop, takes out a small speaker from her pocket then plugs her other into it. The screen flickers before the camera of the video was readjusted. Once Jiro raised the volume, that's when I saw him. My dad. He seemed a bit fresher, smiling without a care in the world. I don't remember my dad looking like this when I was growing up. Was he always like this?

_"Hello, fellow policeman! If you're watching this then-" _There was some static, and the scene was immediately changed to my dad talking to several heroes as a villain is escorted away by other two policemen. I recognize one of the heroes my dad was talking to, he was the one that Uraraka went to during our first internship. I think his name was Gunhead. I lean a bit forward, straining my eyes to get a better look at his attire. It looks... different.

'When was this?' I thought to myself as I continued watching.

_"Thanks for the help as always!" _My dad said as he tips his hat to the group. His smile was so dazzling it was like I was watching an entirely different person on screen.

Gunhead bashfully scratches the back of his head as he said, _"No, we didn't do much."_

_ "It was thanks to your quick thinking that no one was hurt," _another hero states. He had four muscular arms, one of them patting my dad's shoulders. He must be Fourth Kind, the Pro Hero Kirishima had an internship with. _"Plus, you reduced the amount of damage on the streets! You've got guts man, and I'm glad we've got to work with someone like you_," Fourth Kind comments as he gave him four thumbs up.

The video quickly cuts through several other people talking about my dad. All of them called him the same name I heard before he and mom died, the Quirkless Hero. He wasn't a Pro Hero. Having been born quirkless, he couldn't join a hero course in any of the schools, but that didn't stop him from trying to help people. After he became a police officer, my dad tried his best to support the heroes he looked up to and respected. It's through his work that he met my mom. Who just happened to be the next to appear in the camera. She was shyly talking with him before she was harshly called by Endeavor.

She politely bows then runs after her supervisor, who was staring down at her with harsh eyes. I automatically reach for Todoroki's hand. I don't know why I did so but I'm glad I did as I found his hand trembling as he clutched the cloth of his pants. He was agitated, and a part of me knew it was partially aimed towards his own dad. I only saw him in person three times; the first being at the sports festival, where he came to deliver his words of _advice_ before my fight. The second was during my and Todoroki's internship. Because I didn't have a vast amount of offers to select from after my fight, I had no choice except to turn to Endeavor's Hero Agency.

Fire quirks aren't as common as many outside of the profession would think, many tend to avoid using what they deem as a dangerous quirk for hero work. Endeavor proved to many that it is possible, you just need the mindset and the control to become a hero. After several minutes, he seemed to have somewhat calmed down. I know that Endeavor has changed since All Might's sudden retirement, and recently, I can tell the mention of him with Todoroki around has almost little to no effect on him.

'That old expression in his eyes was a bit unsettling back then...' my thoughts agreed as I stared at the harsh look in Endeavor's eyes. Without looking back at Todoroki to see what expression he wore, I continued holding his hand as I watched the video.

_"He always worked too hard,"_ an old woman's voice comments as the video continues. _"I remember Kasai being the most stubborn yet kindest man." _I was stunned to see a still image of my dad's laughing face. _"But after taking All Might's example, he chose to smile even in the face of danger."_

A little boy was shown next with several other kids. _"He's so cool! He went up to one of the villains that declared he was going to blow up the entire and straight-up said, 'Are you stupid? If you blow everyone up, you're going to end up being blown with it!" _This caused almost everyone in the room to snicker. It definitely sounds like my dad, he'd intentionally cause an argument between him and a minor villain just to distract them long enough until the pro heroes arrived. I remember he got suspended for a week because of the last time he did that. As we continued watching, more people started to appear, each of them praising my dad and being grateful for his actions.

I never realized so many people knew him and the things he had done when he was alive. He wasn't a pro hero, he was just a random policeman. If anything, you can hardly him apart from every other policeman until he decides to take his hat off. The only way you can tell if it's him is when he goes overboard when protecting the people. To see my very own classmates sit and watch a documentary about my dad, I don't know what else to describe this feeling except for warmth. It went on the same from there, voices of unknown people speaking as different clips and pictures of my dad - and briefly my mom - were shown. It eventually stops to a photo of us as a family.

My mind blocked out the rest of the dialogue as it became purely focused on the image. Dad held me in over his shoulder as he and my mom had their eyes closed and laughing. All three of us were so happy, but there was an issue on my part, I forgot why we were happy. Without even realizing it I started to tear up, I can't even believe that I've forgotten so important. I almost got up and left so I can collect myself in private when something else happened. My classmates appeared together as a group. Amazed at the new turn of events, I secretly wiped the tears from my face and resumed watching.

_"Honami-chan is so cool when she's in action!" _The sudden comment from Uraraka on-screen made me blush. It was a bit embarrassing to hear such a compliment with everyone else in the room, especially since he's right behind me. I look over my shoulder to check on her, and I wasn't at all surprised to see she was completely pink in the face. The one in the video pumps her fist in the air as she continues, _"Seeing her pull off some of those cool moves while on fire makes me want to do the same with my own quirk!"_

_"Kero! Honami-chan's quiet most of the time, but her actions show she's kind," _Tsuyu states.

The other girls eagerly nod as Jiro adds, _"It's surprising just how much personality she has once she opened herself up. I was even surprised to see her at the same music store I got to."_

_"And she's super duper cute when she's embarrassed!" _Ashido cuts in, who was quickly joined by Hagakure by adding, _"I agree! I never thought the quiet girl could have such a cute side to her! And I love it!" _

_"I was really surprised to see that she had a temper,"_ Sero comments while nervously scratching his cheek. _"I almost thought she was going to burn Todoroki alive that one time..."_ he adds, most of the color completely drained from his face.

_"But that's what makes her manly!" _Kirishima adds with a huge smile.

"I'm not that bad," I said out loud, earning not so silent snickers from behind. I snap my head around to find most of them casually whistling while avoiding my gaze. Squinting my eyes, I turn back around, cross my arms and slouch in my seat.

_"She doesn't talk much, but you can tell that she cares," _Ojiro states with a kind smile. He was suddenly joined by Kaminaru, who harshly places an arm around our classmate. _"She's a complete weirdo but I agree! Because she's so quiet, it's always a riot when she suddenly acts out of character!" _I'm starting to wonder if I've been as quiet as they say I am.

_"Yanagi-kun is an ideal student!" _Iida suddenly shouts. I know I would have gone deaf if I was watching this with earphones at my favored volume. Iida's expression softens under his glasses. _"If only that was all there is about her. But there's more to it then her trying to act as a proper student. I've heard about her mother from my father, and he was surprised to learn from me that I was classmates with __his daughter. There are sides of her that are rarely shown, but I believe it is her way in upholding her parent's legacy. And I am proud to be friends with someone such as her."_

_ "I never expected her to be a sweet tooth! She was always eating all that spicy stuff so I was starting to think..." _Sato shakes his head and holds up a fist as a glimmer of determination twinkles in his eyes. _"When she's able to eat sweets again, I'll teach her all she needs to know about making her own!" _

_"She's reserved just liked I am," _Tokoyami comments. There was a long pause until he comically finishes, _"That's all I have to say." _This causes Koda to quietly cross his arms and nod in agreement.

_"Say that sooner so we won't waste our damn time!" _we all hear Bakago shout, accompanied by a short explosion, which causes the camera to be automatically aimed at him. He was angrily glaring at Tokoyami as Izuku prepared to hold him back and calm the boy down, but both stop when they realized the camera was on them.

As expected, Bakago forces his arm back as he glares at the side and clicks his teeth in annoyance. Izuku, not expecting to have the camera aimed at him so soon, flusters and struggles to properly face the camera. Izuku stutters as he nervously twiddles with his fingers, "D-Do I-I re-really have to say something?"

_"Yes,"_ I hear Todoroki answer. I didn't even realize he wasn't in the group until he spoke up.

_"ERRR! HOW ABOUT HAPPY NEW YEAR!? THERE, I SAID SOMETHING!"_ Bakago yells as he holds his hands with small crackling explosions in his usual intimidating manner.

_"Kacchan, stop! That's not what we were asked to help with!" _Izuku panics.

I giggled to see their usual one-sided banter. Even though Bakago used to bully Izuku a lot, the only times there were 'somewhat' friendly, mainly Bakago, with one another is when their attention isn't drawn to one another. They weren't like this before. Each time I caught them together, Bakago's already done some harm to Izuku. I remember talking to Izuku about it, and each time I talked to him about it, all he ever told me was that they were just talking. I don't know if he was in denial about the situation, but since it never got to the point of him being sent to the hospital, I took his word for it.

The only time I started seeing them like this is when we all entered high school. Guess time does change people, even though it started when Izuku awakened his quirk.

_"SHUT UP DEKU-" _They were suddenly interrupted by Mineta, who boldly used his Pop-Off quirk to cover Bakago's mouth. He shoves the two away and said, _"What I like about Yanagi isn't her upper, but her lower-" _And he was interrupted by Jiro, inserting her ear jacks into both of his ears, and then Todoroki, who promptly froze half of the smaller boy's body. The camera was turned around so it was facing Todoroki.

_"Yanagi, your father wasn't a hero known to the world and chose to keep it that way. And your mother gave up her chance to become a Pro Hero to have you-" _The video flickered to my old training session with my mom. Then it changed to my dad driving around with me in front of the police car. _"I know I'm the last person you want to hear this from, but everyone and I just wanted you to wish you-" _

My heart nearly stops when party poppers suddenly went off above my head. All the confetti, which wasn't intentional, that fell on my head burned when they came in contact with my body. Most of them shout, "Happy Birthday!" as the laptop is moved and is replaced with a large cake and a banner is held up by Tokoyami's dark shadow and Tsuyu's frog tongue. This was a surprise, I don't even remember telling anyone about my birthday! My head snaps in Izuku's direction, and I knew just from his expression alone that it was him. He sheepishly smiles, "I figured it out when I realized you never celebrated your birthday. No one in middle school wished you a happy birthday, even during summer school."

"And it there could have only been one reason for it," Todoroki spoke up, making me turn my head to find him warmly smiling at me.

"But-" Hagakure cuts me off by sliding in between us and shouting, "The fireworks are about to go off! Let's get out there before we miss the first one!"

"I'll provide the sparklers," Momo informs us as she creates a bundle from her exposed stomach. Mineta tries to look underneath but is swiftly grabbed by some of the boys before he could see anything. As everyone exits the living room in one large group, I remain on the couch with Todoroki. I didn't say anything until I knew we were alone. And I'm counting the adults, who have mysteriously disappeared. I didn't even know what to say to him. As much as I appreciate the birthday wishes and the effort they put in to surprise me, they deserve to know the truth. Having read my thoughts, Todoroki stands up.

I didn't even realize we were still holding hands until he pulls me up my feet. I yelp in surprise and stare up at him with wide eyes as he continues to smile at me. I was going to ask what he was doing, but he stops me by placing a finger over my lips. To my further surprise, the atmosphere around him change. There was thing strange, princely aura that surrounded him.

"C'mon," he walks forward and tugs my hand. "The others are waiting."

Instead of protesting, I do as I'm told and silently followed after him. We went from the common room to the entrance hall, and straight out the door. I barely noticed this as I was focused on the back of his head. When he stops, he gently pulls me forward so I was at his side. Never letting go of my hand, his eyes were focused on the others as they prepared for the countdown. Kirishima patted Bakago on the back when the latter was unable to use his quirk to make even the smallest of sparks. I had almost forgotten that one minor drawback, he can't use it during the winter. Without sweat, he can't make an explosion.

Speaking of winter, it's cold! With my free hand, I rub my arm and instinctively press myself against Todoroki. Thankfully, I was leaning against his warm side. Having only just remembered this, he lets got for a brief moment to take his jacket off and places around my shoulders. Stunned and concerned at this gesture, I was about to remove it and hand it back only for him to seize back my hand. Still concerned, I open my mouth to say something only for him to shake his head. Without saying anything, he gave me a look that assured me that he was fine. I know he can regulate his temperature just fine, but it's freezing out here.

Everyone else was covered in thick layers, and only he was standing in the open in nothing but jeans and a white short-sleeved t-shirt. Since there was no talking him into taking his jacket back, I press my side against him again to share some heat. It's the least I can do. At this point, he's saved me about four times, and that's sad considering the fact I'm aiming to be a hero too. I shouldn't be the one to be looked after so much. I bring my hand up to the jacket and tightly grip it, feeling frustrated once again at my own weakness.

'I have to get stronger...' I thought to myself as I glared down at my feet.

"Everyone was stunned when I told them my idea," Todoroki spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look back at him to see him staring up at the night sky. "They didn't think I'd go through such lengths, but they agreed to pitch in. Too eager actually," he said with a small smile. "It was difficult, considering how both of your parents weren't as high-profiled as every other known hero and side-kick. But in the end, we were able to recover enough to honor them. It's the least we could do to help you." When he looks back at me, I was speechless at this unfamiliar expression in his grey and blue eyes. They looked... sad.

"I can't erase the fact that I have his blood in my veins," he said, this time in a slightly deeper voice. "And I can't undo the things my shitty old man has done." The fact he called his own dad 'shitty' made me nervously laugh. I was surprised at what he said next, "But I can start by being the hero you needed back then."

His words, his eyes, that smile of his, all of it made me forget the world itself existed. All I knew was that he was there, and he as offering something that I didn't know a part of me had always needed. Not just a hero, but my own hero. As selfish as it sounds, it's true. All my life, I've only heard 'a hero is here!' but there was something about it that made me feel unsettled. The time I was rescued, the heroes that did arrive weren't there just to save me. They only arrived because of a villain. None of them even knew I was there till I coughed out a small flame by mistake. They weren't 'my hero's, they were just 'a hero'.

And because of that, I didn't feel as secure as I should have felt when they assured me everything will be fine. To have someone openly tell me that they want to rescue... I felt an overwhelming amount of joy piling up in my chest. Feeling a slight sting in my eyes, I tried to blink them away but he touches my cheek to stop me. His hand moves to the back of my head and pulls me forward, bringing my face against his chest.

"Midoriya told me that you swore to never cry in front of me again... Not after what I said to you." I felt him slightly clutch my head. "But I'm giving you permission to do so. I'm not the same as I was back then."

Touched by this, I force the tears back as I gently push him away. Rubbing my eyes, I told him quietly, "No, I'm not going to cry anymore. I've done enough of crying for myself. I need to start crying for others, just like my mom did." I close my eyes and present my biggest smile. I cite my mom's words of wisdom to him, "There are different kinds of heroes in the world. I want to be my own kind, and I want to do that by being the most unique individual as possible."

"Yanagi..."

"EVERYONE!" we jolt at the sudden booming voice that belonged only to our class representative. "GET YOUR SPARKLERS READY AND WATCHES SET!"

"But we already do," Denki points out as he holds his own up.

Sero grins and states the obvious, "You're the only one that isn't!"

Some of us laugh as Iida mutters to himself, most likely calling himself a 'failure' once again as a student and class rep. Everyone scatters so as to avoid burning someone by accident when setting off their sparkler(s). Uraraka hands two to us since we were the last to arrive. I mouthed 'thank you' to her before she runs to join Iida and Izuku, while also maintaining some distance. Todoroki was about to let go so he can prepare a small flame but I stop him. "How about I do it this time," I offer. A little uneasy to let me us my quirk, especially since I expended so much heat a few days ago, Todoroki agrees with a silent nod.

A smile tugging at the corner of my lips, I look up at the night starry sky. For some odd reason, it felt like the starts were smiling down at us. People began to fill some parts of the streets. All in preparation for saying farewell to this year and eagerly greet the new year.

"Say... Todoroki?"

"Yes?"

"Everyone thought that today was my birthday..." My hand slightly holds his tighter. "But that was a lie just to make it easier to join in on your little project."

"It was that obvious, huh?" Todoroki asks, sounding very amused that I figured it out so easily.

"Of course!" I tilt my head to rest it against his shoulder. I let out a content sigh, "I should know when I was born... but I don't mind. I usually prefer being by myself this time of year, but I think I like it this way." I happily gaze around our friends as they started counting down from twenty and preparing their lighters, who I am sure was made by Momo. Kids our age aren't allowed to use one just yet. "Besides, it was obvious you were up to something when you blurted out a stupid question related to my dad, then awkwardly asked if we could be friends."

"That was because..." When I felt him shift, my eyes look up to see his head partially turns in the opposite direction. His ears and some parts of his cheeks were partially red. "I didn't know what else I could say."

I lightly laugh. "So that's why the girls were so upset. Some decoy you were."

"It's not easy talking to you. Especially since I'm..." I didn't get to hear him as everyone began to raise their voices louder on the count of five.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO-" Impatient as always, Bakago takes a bunch from extra pile of sparklers that was on the ground and recklessly lights them all up. "JUST SAY HAPPY NEW YEAR ALREADY!"

"BAKUGO/KACCHAN!" everyone shouts, upset that he ruined the countdown. It was too late to stop him so they just went with it and set off their own sparklers. Automatically, fireworks from some part of the city were set off, several flying up and exploding in the night sky. Cheers resonated from all over. Children ran past us with their own sparklers, one of them accidentally lighting the back of Bakago's pants. I laugh as the sweaty idiot jumps and reaches to punch the kid, with Kirishima behind him to put it out. The issue was... he used snow. This gained almost everyone's attention as Bakago now had a wet bottom.

Least it wasn't his front, both that kid and Kirishima would be dead by now. Todoroki draws my attention away from them by doing the unexpected. He leans towards me and pecks my forehead.

"Happy New Year, Honami," Todoroki said softly, addressing me by my first name for the very first time.

I reach for the spot where his lips were and aimlessly stare at his face. Although stunned, I was able to regain some of my senses back. I reply with an even bigger smile, "Happy New Year to you as well, Shoto."

**FIN**

* * *

**Fuck. I know I'm fifteen days late. But I can't do anything about it! On the day I was supposed to publish, wifi was gone. Zip, nothing. So I had to wait until NOW to publish this one shot! Although I have no fanfic of BnHA, I am kinda glad to start it with this. Anyway, I have been extremely busy and I'm sorry for that. I'll still try to publish and update some things, but don't expect too much this year! I'm trying to earn my license! Happy New Year everyone! Please... 2020... don't be the start of WW3.**


End file.
